The present invention relates to a hat-like apparatus for directing air flow and, more particularly, for directing the flow of air adjacent a user's face.
In certain situations such as, for example, when a person who is a smoker is present in a public facility, the person may be reluctant to smoke a tobacco product for fear of objection thereto by others in the immediate vicinity. However, it may not be practical or even possible for the smoker to position himself or herself adjacent ventilation such as an open window or a vent. Thus, the smoker's use of tobacco products may be undesirably limited.
Accordingly, the need exists for an apparatus which permits a smoker greater flexibility in the smoking of tobacco products.